Star Trek (film 2009)
Un Romulien nommé Nero remonte le temps depuis 2387 pour se venger de Spock. Son arrivée en 2233 entraine toute une série de modifications de la ligne temporelle originelle, notamment la destruction de l' et la mort du lieutenant George Kirk. 25 ans plus tard, l'insouciant James Tiberius Kirk et le jeune Spock, à bord de l' , s'opposeront à Nero pour sauver la Fédération... Résumé Acte 1 ]] avec Jim, à peine né]] En 2233, l' étudie un phénomène "d'orage dans l'espace" près de la frontière klingonne, qui se révèle être un trou noir. Soudain, la forme massive du Narada en émerge, attaquant immédiatement le Kelvin et lui infligeant de lourds dégâts. Aussi brusquement qu'il a ouvert feu, le Narada cesse de tirer. Ayel, premier officier, contacte le Kelvin. Au nom de son capitaine, Nero, Ayel exige que le capitaine du Kelvin, Richard Robau, se rende en navette à bord du Narada. Le capitaine Robau accepte, n'ayant guère le choix, et confie le commandement de son vaisseau à son propre premier officier, George Kirk. Il lui demande d'attendre son signal pendant quinze minutes, au delà de quoi Kirk devra faire évacuer le vaisseau. Robau est amené devant Nero, tandis que l'équipage du Kelvin surveille ses signes vitaux. Ayel montre à Robau le visuel d'un vaisseau, mais celui-ci ne le reconnait pas. Ayel l'interroge ensuite sur un certain "ambassadeur Spock", mais Robau ne le connait pas non plus. Réalisant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponses du capitaine de Starfleet, Nero le fait tuer. A bord du Kelvin, l'équipage voit les signes vitaux de son capitaine s'interrompre brutalement. Kirk ordonne donne l'ordre d'ouvrir le feu. Mais la situation ne fait qu'empirer, et Kirk est contraint d'ordonner à l'équipage, y compris à sa femme Winona sur le point d'accoucher, d'évacuer le vaisseau. Kirk entre une trajectoire de collision avec le Narada, mais le pilote automatique du Kelvin se révèle être hors service. Réalisant qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de le piloter lui-même, Kirk ordonne à sa femme de quitter le navire sans lui. Elle proteste, mais Kirk sait qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix s'il veut protéger l'évacuation. A bord de la navette, Winona Kirk donne naissance à un garçon. Pendant que le Kelvin s'efforce d'intercepter les missiles visant les navettes, Kirk entend les premiers cris du nouveau-né et réalise qu'il ne pourra jamais voir son fils. Juste avant que le Kelvin n'entre en collision avec le vaisseau romulien, Kirk demande à sa femme comment ils devraient appeler le bébé. Winona suggère de le baptiser d'après le nom de son grand-père paternel, mais George lui répond en riant que "Tiberius" n'est pas un bon prénom. Ils décident de l'appeler James, d'après son grand-père maternel. Le Kelvin se crashe alors sur le Narada et les communication sont coupées. Le vaisseau romulien temporairement hors d'état, les navettes parviennent à s'enfuir. Environ dix ans plus tard, en 2243, un jeune James T. Kirk conduit une ancienne voiture terrienne à tombeau ouvert sur une route de l'Iowa, écoutant à plein tube de la musique du 20ème siècle. Soudain, un policier en hoverbike le prend en chasse et lui ordonne d'arrêter la voiture. En cherchant à échapper à l'agent, Kirk s'engage sur un chemin menant droit vers un précipice. Il saute de la voiture juste à temps pour ne pas être emporté avec elle. Le policier arrive et l'arrête. A la même époque, sur Vulcain, un jeune Spock est tourmenté par ses camarades à causes de ses origines mixtes. Les autres garçons avaient déjà essayé de provoquer Spock pour déclencher chez lui une réaction émotionnelle , mais sans succès jusque-là. Cette fois-ci, cependant, en traitant son père de traitre pour avoir épouser une "putain" humaine, ils vont trop loin. Spock se jette surle plus âgé avec rage. Plus tard, Spock est réprimandé par son père, Sarek, qui est déçu du manque de contrôle émotionnel de son fils. Lorsque Spock lui demande pour quelle raison il a épousé sa mère, Sarek répond sobrement que c'était un choix logique. Plusieurs années plus tard, Spock se demande s'il doit participer au kolinahr, un rituel vulcain visant à purger toute émotion. Il en parle à sa mère, Amanda Grayson, qui lui répond qu'elle sera fier de lui quelle que soit la décision qu'il prendra. Spock se présente alors devant un comité sur Vulcain. Les membres du comité l'informent qu'il est accepté à l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain, et le félicitent d'avoir réussi en dépit de son handicap. Quand Spock demande à quel "handicap" il est question, le comité lui répond qu'il s'agit de ses origines humaines. En réponse à cette nouvelle insulte déguisée, Spock décline l'offre d'admission, annonçant préférer rejoindre l'Académie de Starfleet. Le comité exprime son étonnement, l'admission à l'Académie des Sciences n'ayant jamais été refusée par aucun Vulcain - ce à quoi Spock répond que n'étant pas lui-même un "vrai" Vulcain, ce fait n'est pas remis en cause. En 2255, dans un bar de l'Iowa, une jeune Uhura se détend avec quelques amis. Alors qu'elle va commander d'autres verres, elle est interpellée par un James T. Kirk quelque peu éméché. Sa tentative pour flirter avec elle échoue lamentablement, cependant, et la situation se complique lorsque trois recrues de Starfleet interviennent. Une bagarre éclate et Kirk est méchamment passé à tabac. Heureusement pour lui, le capitaine Christopher Pike intervient et interromps la bagarre. Pike, ayant rédigé son mémoire académique sur le Kelvin, connait bien le passé tragique de Kirk et l'héroïsme de son père. Il s'assoit avec lui et essaye de raisonner le jeune homme, de le convaincre de rejoindre Starfleet. Il est certain qu'avec ses aptitudes, Kirk pourrait faire bien plus que passer son temps dans les bars et être "le seul génie repris de justice du Midwest". Mais Kirk ne veut rien savoir. Avant de partir, Pike lance un défi à Kirk : durant les 12 minutes où il a été aux commandes du Kelvin son père a sauvé 800 vies. Kirk serait-il capable de faire mieux ? Kirk passe la nuit à peser ces parôles. Tôt le lendemain matin, il se rend au chantier naval de Riverside, où l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] est en cours de construction. Pike est surpris de voir Kirk se joindre aux nouvelles recrues. Avant d'embarquer dans la navette, Kirk lui affirme qu'il terminera le cursus en trois ans au lieu de quatre. A bord de la navette, Kirk fait connaissance avec Leonard McCoy, une recrue mécontente qui rejette la technologie de Starfleet avec pessimisme. Tous deux partagent une gorgée d'alcool à la flasque de McCoy tandis que la navette s'envole pour l'Académie, à San Francisco. Trois ans plus tard, le Narada rôde dans un secteur indéterminé de l'espace. Nero est appelé sur la passerelle par Ayel. Soudain, un trou noir temporel apparait et un petit vaisseau en émerge. Nero reconnait le vaisseau de l'ambassadeur Spock et ordonne qu'il soit capturé. Au même moment, à l'Académie de Starfleet, Kirk annonce à McCoy qu'il a demandé à repasser le test du Kobayashi Maru, et qu'il est certain de réussir. McCoy s'étonne de l'assurance de Kirk, étant donné que personne ne l'a jamais réussi ce test. Toutefois, Kirk est persuadé d'y arriver et laisse McCoy pour aller "étudier" – une façon de dire qu'il a un rendez-vous gallant avec une jeune Orionne nommée Gaila, dans sa chambre... Mais leur rencontre est interrompue lorsque la camarade de chambrée de Gaila entre dans la pièce, et Kirk doit se cacher sous le lit. Stupéfait, il découvre que la camarade de Gaila n'est autre que Uhura. Tandis qu'elle commence à se déshabiller, elle décrit à Gaila comment elle a décodé des transmissions Klingonnes parlant de vaisseaux détruits près d'une planète prison. Mais elle s'interrompt, entendant le souffle de Kirk, et le découvre finalement et le flanque à la porte. Le jour suivant, McCoy, Uhura et d'autres cadets de Starfleet accompagnent Kirk dans le simulateur pour sa troisième tentaive au test du Kobayashi Maru. Etonnament, celui-ci prend le test avec une étrange légereté, se permettant même de croquer tranquillement une pomme. Tout se passe comme prévu jusqu'à ce que, inexplicablement, l'alimentation en énergie soit temporairement coupée. Quand le courant revient, Kirk ordonne de tirer sur les vaisseaux Klingons, qui explosent en un seul tir, réussissant ainsi la mission. Depuis la salle de contrôle au-dessus du simulateur, un technicien se demande comment Kirk a réussi à faire ça. Spock, qui est également dans la salle, se pose la même question. Une enquête officielle est menée, et Kirk est convoquée devant un conseil de l'Académie. Les hauts gradés l'informent qu'ils ont découvert des preuves indiquant qu'il a entré une subroutine dans l'ordinateur, et l'accusent de tricherie. Mais alors que Kirk affronte Spock, son accusateur, et essaye de se défendre, l'audience est soudainement interrompue : le conseil est informé qu'un signal de détresse en provenance de Vulcain a été reçu. La flotte principale étant occupée dans le système Laurentien, Starfleet n'a d'autre choix que d'affecter les cadets aux vaisseaux disponibles, afin de lancer une mission de secours. Acte 2 Les cadets sont affectés aux vaisseaux en fonction de leurs aptitudes, les plus brillants se retrouvant sur l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], un vaisseau si récent qu'il n'a pas encore été baptisé. Uhura doit être affectée à l'[[USS Farragut (chronologie alternative)|USS Farragut]], mais se plaint directement à Spock, lui rappelant ses nombreuses recommandations, et insiste pour être affecté à l'USS Enterprise. Spock, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, répond favorablement à sa requête. Kirk, pour sa part, a été mis aux arrêt en attendant la fin de son audition et n'est pas autorisé à se joindre à la mission. Toutefois, le prenant en pitié, McCoy le conduit à l'infirmerie et lui injecte un vaccin contre la puce de melvaran qui lui donne temporairement tous les symptômes de la maladie. De cette manière, étant médecin et ne pouvant abandonner son patient, il a une raison officielle pour emmener Kirk avec lui. Malgré un léger retard causé par son pilote, Hikaru Sulu, l Enterprise quitte le spatiodock en direction de Vulcain. Via le système de communication interne, Pavel Chekov informe les membres de l'équipage de leur mission : ils doivent se rendre sur Vulcain pour enquêter sur un phénomène "d'orage dans l'espace" et de perturbations sismiques, et participer à l'évacuation de la planète si nécessaire. En route pour l'infirmerie à cause d'une réaction allergique au vaccin de McCoy, Kirk entend cette annonce et réagit aussitôt aux mots "orage dans l'espace" : il s'agit du même phénomène que le Kelvin a rencontré vingt ans plus tôt ! Convaincu que l Enterprise fonce droit dans un piège, Kirk se précipite dans les coursives pour retrouver Uhura. Malgré quelques difficultés d'éllocutions dues à la réaction allergique, il parvient finalement à interroger Uhura sur les signaux de détresse Klingons qu'elle a interceptés plus tôt, et elle lui confirme que les agresseurs étaient effectivement Romuliens. Aussitôt, Kirk se rue vers la passerelle pour alerter le capitaine Pike. Pike et Spock, d'abord dubitatifs, changent d'avis lorsque Uhura leur confirme les soupçons de Kirk. En sortant de distorsion, l Enterprise se retrouve en plein cœur d'un champ de débris formé par les épaves des sept autres vaisseaux de Starfleet qui sont arrivés avant lui. Suivant les ordres de Pike, Sulu parvient à les esquiver avec un minimum de dégâts. En sortant du champ de débris, l Enterprise se retrouve nez-à-nez avec le Narada, qui mène une opération de forage depuis l'orbite de Vulcain. Celui-ci passe à l'attaque et endommage sévèrement le vaisseau de la Fédération. Mais au moment de lui donner le coup de grâce, Nero réalise soudain à quel vaisseau il a affaire et ordonne de cesser le feu. Il contacte l Enterprise et se présente. Pike, à la vue d'un Romulien, l'accuse d'avoir commis un acte de guerre, mais Nero affirme avoir agi indépendamment de l Empire Stellaire Romulien. Il salue ouvertement Spock, plongeant celui-ci dans la confusion, et exige que Pike de se rende sur le Narada en navette. Pike, après avoir demandé aux personnes présentes sur la passerelle lesquelles étaient entrainées au corps à corps, rassemble Sulu et Kirk, puis confie le commandement de l Enterprise à Spock. Il nomme en outre Kirk premier officier, au grand dam de Spock. Pike explique son plan : durant le trajet en navette qui le conduira sur le Narada, il parachutera Kirk, Sulu et le chef-ingénieur Olson. Ils devront atterrir sur la source du brouillage qui empêche les communications et les téléportations, la plateforme de forage du Narada. Pike arrive à bord du Narada alors que les trois hommes commencent leur descente. Malgré la mort de Olson, Kirk et Sulu parviennent à endommager suffisamment la foreuse. Ayel annonce à Nero que la foreuse est hors service, mais qu'elle est parvenue à atteindre le cœur de la planète avant sa désactivation. Nero ordonne qu'elle soit remontée et qu'on largue la "matière rouge". A bord de l Enterprise, Chekov, horrifié, en découvre les effets : un trou noir se forme au centre de la planète. Vulcain est condamnée. Juste après avoir téléporté Kirk et Sulu à bord, Spock annonce à Kirk qu'il descend sur Vulcain pour tenter de sauver le Conseil Vulcain, dont ses parents font partie. Kirk essaye de l'en empêcher mais Spock l'ignore et ordonne au chef de la téléportation de le faire descendre immédiatement. Le Conseil s'est réfugié dans l'arche katrique, une grotte au cœur du Mont Seleya depuis laquelle il ne peut être téléporté. Deux des anciens du Conseil sont tués par des éboulements, mais Spock parvient à en faire sortir cinq, dont ses propres parents. Hélas, à l'instant où le téléporteur s'apprête à les dématérialiser, le rocher sur lequel se tient sa mère s'effondre, la faisant sortir du champ. Alors qu'il se rematérialise sur la plateforme de téléportation de l Enterprise, Spock, en état de choc, tends toujours ses mains vers l'endroit où se tenait sa mère. Assistant avec horreur à l'implosion de Vulcain, l Enterprise bat en retraite. :Journal de bord du capitaine suppléant, date stellaire 2258.42. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle du Capitaine Pike. Je le considère désormais comme prisonnier du criminel de guerre dénommé Nero. Nero qui a détruit ma planète natale et la grande majorité de ses six milliards d'habitants. L'essence même de notre culture a pu être sauvée par le biais des anciens résidants aujourd'hui sur ce vaisseau. Selon mes estimations, moins de 10'000 ont survécu. Je suis maintenant le représentant d'une espèce en danger. Kirk, Sulu et les quelques Vulcains ayant survécu sont conduit à l'infirmerie. Peu après, Spock quitte la passerelle, suivit dans le turbolift par Uhura. Elle tente de le réconforter, mais Spock garde ses distances. Pendant ce temps, Nero interroge Pike pour obtenir les codes des systèmes de défense de la Terre, mais celui-ci refuse de coopérer, révolté par le génocide commis sur Vulcain. Nero lui raconte que le Narada était autrefois un vaisseau minier, et que lui-même travaillait pour nourrir sa femme qui était enceinte, et qu'elle est morte lors de la destruction de Romulus. Il considère la Fédération comme responsable par son inaction, et accuse Spock de l'avoir trahi. Pike proteste, lui expliquant que Romulus existe toujours, mais tout ce que Nero sait, c'est que son monde - la Romulus du futur - a été détruit, et qu'il a l'intention de détruire de même chacun des mondes de la Fédération. Introduisant une limace centaurienne dans le corps de Pike pour le rendre coopératif, Nero ordonne au Narada de faire route vers la Terre. Sur la passerelle de l Enterprise, Spock estime que le Narada a dû voyager depuis le futur. Pour lui, la priorité absolue est de regrouper la flotte, mais Kirk affirme que pour stopper Nero, l Enterprise doit immédiatement partir à sa poursuite. Le ton monte, et Spock finit par donner l'ordre de faire évacuer Kirk de la passerelle. Lorsque celui-ci s'emporte, Spock le met KO à l'aide d'une prise vulcaine et le fait expulser du vaisseau, dans une nacelle de secours. A son réveil, Kirk se retrouve sur le monde gelé de Delta Vega, une autre planète du système Vulcain. Rassemblant son équipement, Kirk se met en route pour une station de Starfleet située à quatorze kilomètres de là. :Date stellaire 2258.42 ... point quatre ? On s'en fout ! Le capitaine suppléant Spock m'a débarqué sur Delta Vega . Que je crois être une violation du protocole de sécurité 49.09 relatif au traitement des prisonniers à bord d'un vaisseau. Soudain, il est pris en chasse par un Drakoulias, un prédateur local, qui lui-même est attaqué à son tour par une créature insectoïde encore plus grosse. Le monstre poursuit Kirk jusque dans une caverne, mais alors même que le monstre le saisit, un Vulcain âgé intervient et fait fuir la créature à coups de torche enflammée. Avant qu'il ne puisse le remercier, le vieillard, qui a tout de suite reconnu Kirk, se présente comme étant son vieil ami Spock. Kirk est pour le moins sceptique, jusqu'au moment où Spock évoque Nero. Afin de lui faire comprendre pourquoi et comment il est arrivé ici, Spock décide de fusionner avec Kirk. Spock explique qu'il vient de 129 ans dans le futur, de 2387. A son époque, une supernova massive menaçait de détruire la planète-mère de l'Empire Stellaire Romulien et, potentiellement, la Voie Lactée toute entière. Pour tenter d'empêcher ce cataclysme, Spock rassembla un stock de "matière rouge", une substance capable de générer des trous noirs. Hélas, l'étoile explosa alors qu'il était encore en chemin, et il ne parvint pas à sauver Romulus. Il lança malgré tout la "matière rouge" depuis son vaisseau, le Jellyfish, afin d'empêcher d'autres dévastations. Mais immédiatement après, Spock se retrouva confronté à un vaisseau minier romulien, le Narada, sous les ordres du capitaine Nero. Spock tenta de s'échapper, mais le trou noir créé par la matière rouge captura à la fois le Jellyfish et le Narada, créant une anomalie temporelle qui propulsa les deux vaisseaux dans le passé. Le Narada en sortit plus de 150 ans dans le passé, nez à nez avec le Kelvin. Le vaisseau de Spock, lui, fut aspiré quelques instants plus tard seulement, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'il réapparaisse dans le passé 25 ans après le Narada. Spock raconte ensuite à Kirk comment Nero a capturé son vaisseau, mais l'a gardé vivant puis abandonné sur Delta Vega afin qu'il puisse assister à la destruction de sa planète, comme Nero a assisté à la destruction de la sienne. A son tour, Kirk explique au vieux Spock que c'est le Spock qu'il connait qui l'a largué sur cette planète et qui est actuellement aux commandes de l Enterprise. Spock s'en étonne, sachant que c'est Kirk qui devrait normalement en être le capitaine. C'est alors que Spock comprend qu'en affrontant le Kelvin, Nero a altéré l'histoire et créé une réalité alternée, dans laquelle de nombreuses choses ont changées, en particulier la vie de Kirk. Kirk lui demande alors si dans sa réalité, son père a survécu. Spock lui confirme que George Kirk était présent lorsque son fils a pris le commandement de l'[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]]. Spock accompagne Kirk jusqu'à la base de Starfleet. Ils sont accueillis par un officier alien de petite taille, Keenser, qui les conduit à l'intérieur. Là, ils rencontrent le Montgomery Scott de cette ligne temporelle. Véritable génie de la téléportation, Scotty a été "exilé" sur Delta Vega pour avoir téléporté le beagle de l'amiral Archer vers une destination inconnue, au cours d'une expérience ratée de "téléportation transdistorsionnelle". Spock explique à Kirk qu'il doit impérativement prendre le commandement de l Enterprise. Pour ce faire, Kirk doit provoquer le jeune Spock afin de déclencher une réaction émotionnelle et montrer ainsi à tous qu'il est dans un état trop instable pour rester le capitaine. Spock donne ensuite à Scotty la formule de la téléportation transdistorsionnelle – formule mise au point à l'origine par le Scotty qu'il connaissait, et les envoie, lui et Kirk, sur l' Enterprise. Tous deux se rematérialisent à bord mais, après quelques péripéteies, ils sont repérés et capturés par le personnel de sécurité. Ils sont amenés sur la passerelle, où un Spock stupéfait cherche à savoir comment ils ont pu se téléporter à bord alors que le vaisseau était en distorsion. Kirk refuse de répondre, et ordonne à Scotty d'en faire de même. Puis, il demande à Spock comment il peut ne ressentir aucune colère ni aucune émotion alors que sa planète a été détruite et sa mère assassinée. Il continue à le provoquer ainsi, affirmant qu'il n'a jamais aimé sa mère. En entendant cette accusation, Spock éclate. Il se jette sur Kirk, le frappe impitoyablement et commence à l'étrangler, prêt à le tuer, jusqu'à ce que Sarek le supplie d'arrêter. Réalisant ce qu'il vient de commettre, Spock abandonne son commandement et quitte la passerelle. Kirk le remplace et ordonne immédiatement de prendre le Narada en chasse. Acte 3 Spock, quant à lui, ère dans le vaisseau, bouleversé, et se retrouve en salle de téléportation. Sarek l'y retrouve et essaye de lui parler. Spock admet être en conflit et ressentir de la colère à l'encontre de Nero, une colère telle qu'il ne parvient pas à contrôler. Sarek souligne que sa mère lui aurait dit de ne même pas essayer... Et, se rappelant la conversation qu'il a eue avec son fils des années plus tôt, il lui avoue que s'il a épousé Amanda, c'est parce qu'il l aimait. Pendant ce temps, sur la passerelle, Chekov explique son plan pour que l Enterprise puisse approcher du Narada sans être repéré, en tirant profit du champ magnétique de Titan. A cet instant, Spock, calmé, revient sur la passerelle et confirme la logique du plan de Chekov. Il se porte volontaire pour être téléporté sur le Narada pour récupérer la "machine à trou noir" et sauver la Terre, le seul foyer qui lui reste. Kirk lui répond qu'il ira aussi, afin de secourir Pike. Spock évoque les règles interdisant au capitaine et au premier officier de participer à une telle mission, mais préfère de ne pas citer dans le texte quelque chose que Kirk va de toute façon choisir d'ignorer. Ravi, Kirk lui donne une grande claque tape dans le dos en clamant qu'ils commencent enfin à se connaître. Le vaisseau romulien arrive sur Terre et entreprend de déployer son foret, directement au-dessus de San Francisco. pendant ce temps, l Enterprise sort de distorsion dans l'atmosphère de Titan, parvenant ainsi à échapper aux détecteurs du Narada. Kirk et Spock, accompagnés de Uhura, se rendent en salle de téléportation. Avant de monter sur la plateforme, Kirk contacte la passerelle et dit à Sulu que s'il estime au moindre moment que l Enterprise a une chance de détruire le Narada, alors il doit la saisir. Et ceci même si lui, Spock et Pike sont toujours à bord. Bien que réticent, Sulu accepte cet ordre. Avant que la téléportation ne soit enclenchée, Uhura embrasse Spock et lui dit qu'il ferait mieux de revenir. Dans sa réponse, Spock l'appelle "Nyota". Kirk, qui les a entendus, demande alors à Spock s'il s'agit du prénom d'Uhura, qu'il n'a jamais réussi à découvrir depuis leur première rencontre. Mais Spock refuse de faire le moindre commentaire. Kirk et Spock se téléportent à bord du Narada, qui commence à forer la croûte terrestre à proximité du Golden Gate Bridge, coupant les communications avec l' Enterprise. Scotty leur avait assuré qu'ils allaient les envoyer dans une baie de chargement déserte du Narada, mais Kirk et Spock se rematérialisent dans une portion du vaisseau bel et bien occupée... Après un court échange de tirs, Spock se livre à une fusion mentale avec un romulien assommé et découvre les positions de la machine à trous noirs et du capitaine Pike. Tous deux se dirigent d'abord vers le Jellyfish. Alors qu'ils embarquent, l'ordinateur reconnait Spock comme étant son capitaine. Kirk feint la surprise, mais Spock comprend la situation lorsque l'ordinateur confirme que le vaisseau a été construit en 2387 par l'Académie des Sciences de Vulcain. Spock accuse Kirk de lui cacher des informations, mais celui-ci change aussitôt de sujet, demandant au Vulcain s'il pense être capable de piloter l'appareil – question dont il connait déjà la réponse. Pour la première fois, Spock appelle Kirk par son prénom, "Jim", et l'informe que d'après ses calculs, leurs chances de succès sont minces. Mais Kirk lui assure que leur plan fonctionnera. Tandis que Spock prend les commandes du Jellyfish et se lance hors du Narada, Kirk tente d'atteindre le centre de commandement du Narada où Nero et Ayel attendent. Kirk y affronte Nero, qui, ayant étudié l'histoire de la Terre, le reconnait et sait quelle importance il va avoir. Après quelques échange de coups, Nero parvient à maitriser et lui dit qu'il a l'intention de le faire disparaître de l'histoire de la même manière dont il en a fait disparaitre son père. Avant de pouvoir achever Kirk, cependant, Nero est alerté que le Jellyfish a été volé et le foret détruit. Furieux, Nero part affronter Spock, laissant Kirk à Ayel. Celui-ci prend rapidement le dessus sur Kirk et l'étrangle au-dessus du vide, s'étonnant à voix haute de la "faiblesse" des humains. Voyant que sa proie cherche à parler, cependant, Ayel offre à Kirk une chance de dire ses derniers mots et desserre sa prise. Kirk lui annonce alors qu'il s'est emparé de son disrupteur... Kirk tire et tue Ayel, qui sombre dans les entrailles du Narada. Kirk s'élance alors au secours de Pike. Pendant ce temps, Nero appelle Spock, lui disant qu'il aurait dû le tuer quand il en avait l'occasion. En réponse, Spock le provoque en lui "ordonnant" de se rendre. Puis il lance le Jellyfish en distorsion, obligeant Nero et le Narada à le suivre. Quand les deux vaisseaux sortent de distorsion, le Jellyfish fait demi-tour et se place sur une trajectoire de collision avec le Narada. Nero ordonne à tous les canons d'ouvrir le feu, qu'importe qu'il y ait encore de la "matière rouge" à bord du Jellyfish. Ses plans de vengeance ont été détruits, et il ne souhaite plus qu'une chose : la mort de Spock. Mais avant que les missiles du Narada n'atteignent le Jellyfish, l Enterprise sort à son tour de distorsion et les intercepte par un tir nourri de ses phasers. A l'intérieur du Narada, Kirk retrouve Pike vivant, mais blessé. Pike ne cache pas sa surprise, mais Kirk lui rappelle son ordre de venir le chercher. Lorsque deux Romuliens apparaissent dans son dos, Pike s'empare du phaser de Kirk et les abats avant même que son sauveur ne se rende compte de leur présence. Sur l Enterprise, Scotty parvient à ramener Kirk, Pike et Spock juste avant que le Jellyfish n'éperonne le Narada.'' L'explosion du Jellyfish déclenche la réaction en chaine de la totalité du stock de "matière rouge" qui se trouvait à son bord, créant un trou noir qui commence à avaler le Narada. De retour sur la passerelle de l Enterprise, Kirk propose alors de porter secours aux survivants Romuliens, estimant que cela pourrait aider à apaiser les tensions entre Romulus et la Fédération. Spock, lui, n'est pas de cet avis. Agressif jusqu'au bout, Nero refuse l'offre et Kirk ouvre le feu, broyant le vaisseau à coups de phasers et de torpilles à photons. Le Narada est enfin détruit, mais l'attraction gravitationnelle du trou noir commence à aspirer l Enterprise, l'empêchant de s'enfuir, même avec ses moteurs de distorsion à pleine puissance. La pression commence à disloquer le vaisseau, et Kirk ordonne à Scotty de les sortir de là. Scotty éjecte alors le noyau de distorsion qui explose près du trou noir, et l'onde de choc propulse l Enterprise hors de danger. De retour sur Terre, le jeune Spock se retrouve face à face avec alter-ego du futur, qu'il prend d'abord pour son père. Le jeune Spock lui demande pourquoi il n'a pas accompagné Kirk pour lui expliquer la situation, tout simplement. Le vieux Spock lui répond qu'il était essentiel pour la ligne temporelle qu'ils apprennent à travailler ensemble, afin que se développe une "future amitié qui va vous influencer plus que vous ne sauriez l'imaginer" Le jeune Spock l'accuse alors de s'être livré à un "pari". Ce à quoi le vieux Spock répond qu'il a fait un "acte de foi" et qu'il espère que son jeune alter-ego en fera aussi. Toutefois, lorsque le jeune Spock exprime sa volonté de quitter Starfleet pour aider son peuple à se reconstruire, le vieux Spock lui souligne qu'ils peuvent désormais être à deux endroits à la fois... Il l'encourage au contraire à mettre la logique de côté dans le cas présent et à faire simplement ce qui lui semble juste. Le vieux Spock lève alors sa main, faisant le salut vulcain et, estimant qu'il serait inapproprié de se souhaiter à lui-même "longue vie et prospérité", il souhaite simplement "bonne chance" au jeune Spock. Peu après, Kirk est décoré par Starfleet Command, promu au grade de capitaine, et reçoit le commandement permanent de l Enterprise. Il relève ainsi Pike, qui pour sa part a été promu amiral et, en chaise roulante, se remet de ses blessures. Il sert fièrement la main de son successeur et assure à Kirk que son père serait fier de lui. Tandis que le vieux Spock s'en va aider les Vulcains survivants à établir une colonie, Kirk, à présent vêtu de l'uniforme jaune de capitaine, retourne sur la passerelle de l Enterprise. Après avoir dit à McCoy de "bouclez sa ceinture", il reçoit confirmation de Uhura, Sulu, Chekov et Scotty que le vaisseau est prêt à partir. Mais à cet instant, Le jeune Spock apparait sur la passerelle et demande au capitaine Kirk s'il accepte de faire de lui son premier officier, soulignant qu'il peut fournir des "références" si nécessaire. Mais Kirk lui répond simplement qu'il en serait honoré. Et l Enterprise se lance en distorsion, au son de la voix du vieux Spock récitant le célèbre monologue de Zefram Cochrane : :L'espace, frontière de l'infini vers laquelle voyage le vaisseau spatial ''Enterprise. Sa mission, explorer de nouveaux mondes étranges. Découvrir de nouvelles vies, d'autres civilisations. Et au mépris du danger avancer vers l'inconnu.'' Production Version française Versions anglophones ---- Premiers projets Malgré l'échec commercial du film et l'échec d'audience de la série Star Trek: Enterprise, un projet de 11ème film est rapidement envisagé, confirmé par Rick Berman (producteur exécutif de la franchise) dès 2003. Le projet retenu semblait, à cette époque, être une préquelle à TOS située après ENT. L'histoire semblait impliquer les Romuliens et aucun personnage connu n'était censé faire d'apparitions. En 2005, le scénariste Eric Jendresen est engagé pour écrire un scénario centré sur les Guerres Romuliennes des années 2150 et la création de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Mais en 2006, des rumeurs ne tardent pas à annoncer l'annulation de ce projet, dont le titre provisoire était "Star Trek: The Beginning". Projet de J.J. Abrams En avril 2006, Paramount annonce finalement que J.J. Abrams sera co-scénariste, producteur et réalisateur du 11ème film Trek, prévu pour 2008. De nombreuses rumeurs ont fait état de la présence de William Shatner et de Leonard Nimoy dans le film et que l'histoire serait centré sur la jeunesse de James T. Kirk et Spock. Les premières informations officielles ont confirmé la présence de Nimoy, mais pas de Shatner, qui a évoqué, à plusieurs reprises, sa frustration de ne pas figurer dans le casting (cette absence est certainement liée à la mort de Kirk dans ). En septembre 2008, Abrams et Roberto Orci ont révélé qu'une scène avait, cependant, été écrite pour insérer Shatner dans le film, sous la forme d'un caméo. ° Ce dernier a, toutefois indiqué qu'on ne lui a pas offert le moindre rôle dans le film. ° Le film évoquera la formation de l'équipage légendaire de l' . De jeunes acteurs ont été recrutés pour incarner les héros de Star Trek: The Original Series (Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov et Uhura) et d'autres personnages déjà cités dans la saga (Amanda Grayson, George Samuel Kirk, Christopher Pike, Sarek, ...). Tournage Le tournage du film a démarré le 7 novembre 2007, malgré la grève de la Writers Guild of America. Pendant les 3 mois de grève, aucun script ne peut être modifié. Bien qu'Abrams se soit plaint de ne pas pourvoir ajouter de nouveaux dialogues, la grève n'a pas affecté sérieusement la production du film. Plusieurs personnalités ont visité les plateaux de tournage, notamment Tom Cruise, Steven Spielberg, Harrison Ford, T. J. Miller, Ben Stiller, Jonathan Frakes, Ronald D. Moore, Nichelle Nichols et Walter Koenig. Après 141 jours de tournage, le tournage de l'équipe principale s'est terminé le 27 mars 2008. La campagne publicitaire commence Le premier trailer du film, tourné en octobre et terminé le 30 novembre 2007, fut diffusé, pour la première fois, le 18 janvier 2008 au cinéma (lors de la sortie de "Cloverfield" produit par Abrams) et le 21 janvier 2008 sur le site officiel du film. Ce teaser présente la construction de l'USS Enterprise sur Terre. On peut notamment y entendre les discours de JFK et la voix de Leonard Nimoy citant le fameux "Space... the final frontier.". Le teaser se termine par les phrases "Under Construction" et "Christmas 2008". Cependant, la date de sortie, initialement prévue le 25 décembre 2008 a été repoussée au 8 mai 2009. Le second trailer projeté pour la première fois, le 14 novembre 2008 au cinéma (lors de la sortie de "Quantum of Solace (James Bond 007)") et le 17 novembre 2008 sur le site officiel du film, présente des images du film et des nouveaux acteurs. Post-production Fin décembre 2008, il fut annoncé que les opérations de montage et de mixage sonore étaient terminées, mettant fin à 9 mois de post-production. Anecdotes et autres informations * En France, il fait 818 576 entrées * Certains éléments non-canons ou spéculés ont été fixés dans le film : ** L'origine du nom de James T. Kirk est une référence aux noms du beau-père et du père de George Kirk ** Le prénom "Nyota" d'Uhura a enfin été révélé de manière canon. *''' De très nombreuses divergences apparaissent entre les deux chronologies :' ** Dans l'univers originel, le père de James T. Kirk, George Kirk était un brillant officier de Starfleet, qui a incité son fils à rejoindre Starfleet. Mais sa mort à bord de l' a empêché cet évènement. Dans cette chronologie, c'est le capitaine Christopher Pike qui le poussera à entrer à Starfleet. ** L'officier Pavel Chekov a 17 ans en 2258, alors que établissait qu'il était né en 2245 (soit 13 ans) ** L' est encore en construction en 2255, alors que dans l'univers originel, il fut lancé en 2245 sous le commandement de Robert April. La structure générale du vaisseau et de la passerelle est très nettement modifiée entre les deux chronologies. ** James T. Kirk est nommé capitaine de Starfleet dès 2258. Son équipage est déjà constitué de Spock, Uhura, Montgomery Scott, Leonard McCoy, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov et Christine Chapel. *'Références à l'univers Star Trek :' ** Des scènes représentatives de Vulcain ont été tournées à Vasquez Rocks, localisation régulièrement utilisée ** Les tests des jeunes vulcains sont similaires à celles de Spock ressuscité dans . ** La scène des jeunes vulcains importunant le jeune Spock rappelle la jeunesse de Spock dans . ** Durant la scène de bagarre de bar, Kirk frappe l'un des cadets avec une bouteille de brandy saurien. ** Le nombre 47 apparaît lorsque Kirk roule vers le chantier naval de Riverside (Secteur 47). Uhura évoque également une armada détruite de 47 vaisseaux klingons. Le nombre 47, récurrent depuis TNG, est également un thème récurrent des séries produites par Abrams, '"Alias", ''"Fringe" et "Lost". ** Kirk se cogne la tête dans la navette l'emmenant vers l'Académie de Starfleet, ce qui pourrait être un hommage à Scotty se cognant dans . ** Le jeune Spock indique qu'il poursuivra peut-être le Kolinahr dans le futur, à la manière de Spock Prime dans . ** Durant la simulation du Kobayashi Maru, Kirk mange une pomme. Dans , Kirk croqua également une pomme en racontant comment il a triomphé du test. ** L'Amiral James Komack ( ) est présent lors de l'audition de Kirk au Conseil de l'Académie. ** La navette Moore dans le hangar de l'Académie, est probablement une référence au scénariste/producteur Ronald D. Moore. ** Majel Barrett Roddenberry effectue, pour la dernière fois avant sa mort, la voix de l'ordinateur de bord. Elle avait déjà apporté sa voix à la plupart des productions Star Trek précédentes. ** Sulu indique à Kirk que le sport de combat qu'il pratique est l'escrime. Dans , Hikaru Sulu démontre également ses talents dans ce domaine. ** Le chef-ingénieur Olsen fait partie de la longue liste des redshirts. ** Nero torture Pike avec une limace centaurienne, référence à l'anguille de Ceti de . *'Références diverses :' ** Le ‘Slusho’ est une boisson disponible dans le bar. Il s'agit d'une référence à la campagne internet du film "Cloverfield". La compagnie Tagruato basée à San Francisco est une autre référence à ce film. ** R2-D2, le robot de "Star Wars", apparaît dans les débris du système vulcain. Le cadet Vader assigné à l' est également un hommage à Star Wars. Récompenses * California on Location Awards 2008: Kathy McCurdy * Hollywood Award Film Festival 2009: Meilleur film * 6 Scream Awards 2009: Ultimate Scream, Best Science Fiction Movie, Best Director, Best Science Fiction Actor, Best Cameo, et Best Fight Scene. * Screen Actors Guild Award for Outstanding Performance by a Stunt Ensemble in a Motion Picture 2009 * Oscar 2010: Meilleur maquillage * Empire Awards 2010: Best sci-fi/fantasy Incohérences * L'officier Pavel Chekov a 17 ans en 2258, alors que établissait qu'il était né en 2245 (soit 13 ans à cette date). Bien que la chronologie ait été modifiée dès 2233, le recul de 4 années de sa naissance semble concevable, mais cependant étrange. Affiches Image:Poster film ST11 teaser.jpg|Première affiche teaser Image:Poster film ST11 teaser 2008.jpg|Seconde affiche teaser Image:Poster film ST11 teaser Vegas.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2007 Image:Poster film ST11 teaser 2009.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de Wondercon en janvier 2008 Image:Bana Comic-Con poster.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego Image:Saldana Comic-Con poster.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego Image:Quinto Comic-Con poster.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego Image:Pine Comic-Con poster.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego Image:Cho Vegas Con poster.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2008 Image:Pegg Vegas Con poster.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2008 Image:Urban Vegas Con poster.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2008 Image:Yelchin Vegas Con poster.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2008 Image:Poster film ST11 teaser Comic Con.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego File:Star Trek XI crew banner.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma équipage (nov 2008) Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Pine.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma Kirk (nov 2008) Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Quinto.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma Spock (nov 2008) Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Saldana.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma Uhura (nov 2008) Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Bana.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma Nero (nov 2008) Image:ST09 UK theatrical poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma UK (mars 2009) Image:ST09 UK theatrical poster variant.jpg|Affiche cinéma UK (mars 2009) Image:ST09 Spain theatrical poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma Espagne (mars 2009) File:STXI German poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma Allemagne Star Trek 2009 Israel.jpg|Affiche cinéma Israël File:ST09 Japanese poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma Japon File:Star Trek poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma USA (mars 2009) File:STXI generic poster.jpg|Generic hallway poster Star trek 2009 affiche russe.jpg|''Звёздный путь (фильм)'' - affiche russophone Star trek 2009, russe 2.jpg|''Звёздный путь (фильм)'' - affiche russophone Star trek (film 2009), bulgare.jpg|Affiche cinéma Bulgarie Marchandisage * Comics "When Worlds Collide: Spock Confronts the Ultimate Challenge" - Évènement qui se déroule pendant le film File:Countdown tpb cover.jpg|''Countdown'' préquelle File:Star Trek - The Official Motion Picture Adaptation issue 1 cover.jpg|Comics File:Nero tpb cover.jpg |''Star Trek: Nero'' File:Star Trek novelization cover.jpg|Novélisation File:Star Trek (novel) audiobook cover.jpg|Novélisation audiobook File:Star Trek (soundtrack) cover.jpg|bande musicale File:Rittenhouse Star Trek 09 promo card.jpg|Cartes à collectionner File:Playmates 2009 Warp Collection Kirk.jpg|Playmates Toys File:STM issue 145 cover.jpg|''Star Trek Magazine'' Movie Souvenir Special File:Star Trek DAC cover art.jpg|''Star Trek D-A-C'' File:Star Trek - Music from the Motion Picture cover.jpg|''Star Trek (ouvrage musical film 2009)'' File:Star Trek DVD Region 1 cover.jpg|Star Trek (DVD film 2009) (Région 1) File:Star Trek USS Enterprise DVD.jpg|[[Star Trek (DVD film 2009)|DVD avec un disque en USS Enterprise]] (US Target exclusivité) File:Star Trek 3 disc Blu-ray Region A cover.jpg|Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009) Région 1 File:Star Trek Blu-ray gift set.jpg|blu-ray avec 4 badges (US Best Buy exclusivité) File:Star Trek USS Enterprise Blu-ray.jpg|[[Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009)|blu-ray avec un disque en USS Enterprise]] (US Target exclusivité) File:Star Trek Amazon Blu-ray set.jpg| [[Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009)|blu-ray avec USS Enterprise]], QMx File:Star Trek The Art of the Film cover.jpg|''Star Trek - The Art of the Film'' ;Éditions francophones file:Star Trek Compte à Rebours.jpg|''Countdown'' préquelle chez Delcourt file:Star Trek (roman 2009).jpg|Novélisation chez Milady file:Star Trek (DVD film 2009).jpg|DVD (FR) file:Star Trek (blu-ray film 2009).jpg| blu-ray (FR) ;fonds d'écran carte USB Une série de 9 fonds d'écran exclusifs furent vendus sur des cartes USB, à raison de 3 images par carte File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 1.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 2.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 3.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 4.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 5.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 6.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 7.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 8.jpg File:Startrek (film) exclusive wallpaper 9.jpg Personnel de production ;Acteurs (Ici) ;Principaux * Gene Roddenberry - créateur original * J.J. Abrams - réalisateur, producteur * Roberto Orci - histoire, producteur exécutif * Alex Kurtzman - "" * Damon Lindelof - producteur * Bryan Burk - producteur exécutif * Jeffrey Chernov - "" * Dan Mindel - réalisateur de la photographie, ASC * Scott Chambliss - designer de production * Mary Jo Markey - éditrice, ACE * Maryann Brandon - "" * Michael Kaplan - designer costumes * Michael Giacchino - musique * Roger Guyett - superviseur des effets visuels * Shari Hanson - producteur des effets visuels * David Witz - co-producteur * David Baronoff - producteur associé * April Webster - casting, CSA * Alyssa Weisberg - "" dans le premier teaser]] ;Cascadeurs *Trace Cheramie *Terry Jackson *Jace Jeanes - Clifton Collins, Jr. *Lauren Kim - Personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514 *Henry Kingi, Jr. - Personnel du Narada *James Lew - Personnel du Narada *Anthony Molinari - Greg Ellis *Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom *Lin Oeding - John Cho *Xuyen Valdivia *Webster Whinery, Jr. - Jimmy Bennett *Peipei Yuan - Freda Foh Shen ;Divers *Alex Acuna - Drummer *Patrick Albani - assistant de production camera *Tammy Ashmore - artiste maquillage *Chris Ayers - Designer personnage *Wayne Bergeron - trompettiste *Nick Bergthold - assistant de production additionnelle *Stephen Bettles - artiste maquillage et prothèses *Jason Bonnell - repérage des lieux (New Mexico) *J.D. Bowers - technicien laborantin des effets de maquillage *Doug Brode - Designer armement *Arlene "PinkGrip" Brown – Grip *Ryan Bruce - technicien laborantin maquillage *Belinda Bryant - artiste maquillage effets spéciaux *Jessica Carpenter - Costumier *Ian Chriss - électricien effets visuels, Kerner Optical *Tom Cloutier - effets visuels Key Grip, Kerner Optical *Kit Conners - assistant de Production *Dan Crawley - Key Technician: Film Illusions *Joan Cunningham - réalistaeur 1er assistant, 2ème Unité *Roxy D'Alonzo - artiste maquillage effets spéciaux *Ginger Damon - Styliste coiffure *Patricia Dehaney-Le May - Styliste coiffure *Natasha Delahunt - assistante Extras Casting *Bernie Demolski - Visual Effects Best Boy Grip, Kerner Optical *Robert Kato DeStefan - costumier spécialisé, Quantum Creation FX *Jon Donahue - doublure de Chris Pine *Jed Dornoff - artiste maquillage *Dennis Drozdowski - technicien effets spéciaux *Kathleen S. Dunn - entraineuse en accent et dialogue pour Chris Hemsworth *Earl Ellis - artiste maquillage *Megan Flagg - costumière spécialisée, Film Illusions *Nicole Frank - Styliste coiffure *Casey Green - ingénieur video, informatique *Greg Haines - doublure pour Ben Cross *Kevin Haney - artsite maquillage coulisses *Clayton Haslop - responsable Violoniste *Cynthia Hernandez - artsite maquillage *Teressa Hill - Styliste coiffure *Robert Hoffmeister – artiste effets visuels, Industrial Light & Magic *John L. Jack - producteur exécutif, Evil Eye Pictures *Clark James - technicien effets spéciaux *Rod M. Janusch - Visual Effects Gaffer, Kerner Optical *Derek Johnson - doublure pour Urban *[[Petra Jorgensen] - Second & Splinter Unit day-playing Script Supervisor *Tina Kalliongis Hoffman - artiste maquillage *René Dashiell Kerby - artiste maquillage *Erwin H. Kupitz - perruquier *Colleen LaBaff - Styliste coiffure *Fabian Lacey - Concept Designer *Toby Lamm - artiste effets spéciaux maquillage *Michelle Latham - Manager des lieux (Teaser Unit) *Oleg Livits - Assistant auprès du Producteur *Andreas Maaninka - Designer, maquettiste concept *James MacKinnon - artiste maquillage prothèses *Geoffrey Mandel - Designer graphique *Rob McCabe - doublure pour Eric Bana *Tracey McLean - artiste Digital, IMAX Version http://www.traceymclean.com/Resume.html *Ron Mendell - Artiste concept *Bart Mixon - artiste effets spéciaux maquillage *Spencer Mulcahy - poupées efets spéciaux, Kerner Optical *Christopher Allen Nelson - artiste effets spéciaux maquillage *Josh Neugass - Construction Welding Foreman *William Allen Olsen – Propmaker *Timothy Olyphant - Guest Conductor *Rhonda O'Neal - Styliste coiffure *Lygia Orta - Artiste maquillage *Garrik Palumbo - doublure additionnelle pour Simon Pegg *Dan Patterson - animateur des personnages, Digital Domain *Cristina Patterson Ceret - peintre, coordinateur des lentilles *Tom Piedmont - Digital Plate Restoration *Paradox Pollack - enseignant des mouvements et de la chorégraphie des aliens *Barbara Pollastrini - Styliste de la nourriture *Bryant Powell - doublure pour Simon Pegg *Emil Richards - Percussionniste *Eugene P. Rizzardi - Prop Shop/Special Effects *Walter Rodriguez - Drummer *Mike Ross - technicien laborantin des effets de maquillage *Peter Sattler - Designer graphique *John Savedra - électricien éclairagiste *Evan Schiff - éditeur Assistant (short-term, during second digital intermediate and mix) http://www.evanschiff.com/Evan_Schiff_Resume_web.pdf *Nathan Schroeder – Illustrateur *Bill Spradlin - réalisateur technique éclairage, Digital Domain *Matthew D. Smith - réalisateur assistant en second additionnel *Mike Smithson - artiste maquillage pour les Romuliens *Robert Snyder - compositeur Digital *Charles Sowles - Costume Props *Brandon Stacy - doublure pour Zachary Quinto *Justin Stafford - Special Contact Lens Painter *Susan Stepanian - artiste maquillage (cheveux et mèches de cheveux) *Lon Strickland - assistant de la 2ème unité de production *Mike Tsucalas - Set Production Assistant *Benton Ward - RF Technicien 2ème unité de production (day play) *Clinton Wayne - Artiste maquillage effets spéciaux *Mario West - assistant de production *James D. Weston II - doublure *Catherine J. Young - artiste maquillage ;Non-crédités ; Proteus Make-up FX Team *Crist Ballas - Artiste maquillage effets spéciaux *Christopher Bergschneider - fabricant moule *Barney Burman - Prosthetic Makeup Designer *Rob Burman - superviseur moule *Aida Caefer - superviseur Styliste coiffure *Brie Ford - Fabricant *Jamie Grove - peintre prothèses *Vincent J. Guastini - masques additionnels *Rufus Hearn - Makeup Effects Lab Technician *Russ Herpich - laborantin maquillage Foreman *Jennifer Jackson - Laborantin maquillage Assistant *Don Lanning - Key Sculpteur *Sue La Prelle - Plâtrier *Jessica Nelson - technicien laborantin maquillage effets spéciaux *Christopher Payne - technicien laborantin maquillage effets spéciaux *Jenn Rose - Key fabricant masque *Thomas Sanders - Assistant laborantin maquillage *Ray Shaffer - technicien laborantin effets maquillage *Miho Suzuki - technicien laborantin effets maquillage *Vincent Van Dyke - sculpteur en laboratoire *Hugo Villasenor - Shop Foreman *Hill Vinot - fabricant moule *Clint Zoccoli - Sculpteur ;Personnel de production francophone * Studio "Bien Entendu" * Julien Kramer - Directeur des dialogues * Franck Hervé - adaptateur * Paul-Hervé Berrebi - consultant traducteur Sociétés de production *Bad Robot Productions - compagnie de production *Chapman / Leonard Studio Equipment - système des cameras & grues *Chef Robért Catering - restauration *Company 3 - intermédiaire Digital *Digital Domain - effets visuels additionnels *Digital Vortechs - équipement édition avide *Evil Eye Pictures - effets visuels additionnels *Film Illusions - effets spéciaux *For Stars Catering - restauration *Gala Catering - restauration pour la 2ème unité *Harlow FX - effets maquillage et prothèses *Industrial Light & Magic - effets visuels spéciaux *Kerner Optical - maquettes et Miniatures *Level 1 Entertainment - compagnie de Production (non-créditée ; remplacée par Spyglass) *Lola VFX - effets visuels additionnels *MavroCine Pictures - compagnie de Production *Movie Movers - maquillages et coiffures en caravanes, caravanes Production *Pacific Title and Art Studio - visuels et titres *Paramount Pictures - Distributeur, compagnie de Production *Persistence of Vision Digital Entertainment - effets de Prévisualisation *Prop Docs - Documents habillage *Quantum Creation FX - armes et costumes spéciaux *SouthCoastHelicopters.com - photographie aérienne de l'Alaska *Svengali Visual Effects - effets visuels additionnels *Spyglass Entertainment - Production Company *The Third Floor - effets de la prévisualisation additionnelle *Tinsley Transfers - tatouages & maquillages spéciaux *Vital Distraction - effets de Prévisualisation (en collaboration avec Persistence of Vision) Citations :Nero (à Kirk lors de leur affrontement à bord du Narada): '' J'ai déjà vu ton visage dans les manuels d'histoire ... James T. Kirk est considéré comme un grand homme, il a été le capitaine de l' Enterprise mais c'était dans une autre vie, une vie dont je vais te priver comme j'en ai privée ton père.'' :Nero (à Kirk lors du face à face final): Je préfère encore vivre la fin de Romulus des centaines de fois, je préfère encore mourir dans d'atroces souffrances que d'accepter votre aide ! :Kirk: Accordé ! Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *Chris Pine est James T. Kirk *John Cho est Hikaru Sulu *Simon Pegg est Montgomery Scott *Zoë Saldana est Nyota Uhura *Karl Urban est Leonard McCoy *Anton Yelchin est Pavel Chekov Autres personnages * Leonard Nimoy est Spock Prime * Eric Bana est Nero * Bruce Greenwood est Christopher Pike * Ben Cross est Sarek * Winona Ryder est Amanda Grayson * Chris Hemsworth est George Kirk * Jennifer Morrison est Winona Kirk * Faran Tahir est R. Robau * Rachel Nichols est Gaila * Clifton Collins, Jr. est Ayel * Greg Ellis est Olson * Antonio Elias est Pitts * Sean Gerace est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514#Division de commandement|officier tactique de l'USS Kelvin]] * Randy Pausch est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514#Division de commandement|officier de l'USS Kelvin]] * Tim Griffin est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514#Division des opérations|officier de l'USS Kelvin]] * Freda Foh Shen est une [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514#Division de commandement|officier barreur de l'USS Kelvin]] * Katarzyna Kowalczyk est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514#Division de commandement|officier alien de l'USS Kelvin]] * Jason Brooks est le [[personnel du Narada|barreur Romulien du Narada]] * Sonita Henry est le [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514#Division des sciences|médecin de l'USS Kelvin]] * Kelvin Yu est un est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514#Division des sciences|officier technicien médical de l'USS Kelvin]] * Marta Martin est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514#Division de commandement|officier de l'USS Kelvin]] * Tavarus Conley est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514#Division de commandement|officier de l'USS Kelvin]] * Jeff Castle est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514#Division de commandement|officier de l'USS Kelvin]] * Billy Brown est un [[personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514#Division des sciences|officier médical pilote évacuant l'USS Kelvin]] * Jimmy Bennett est le jeune James T. Kirk * Greg Grunberg est le parâtre de James Kirk * Spencer Daniels est Johnny * Jeremy Fitzgerald est le policier de l'Iowa * Zoe Chernov est une étudiante Vulcaine * Max Chernov est un étudiant Vulcain * Jacob Kogan est le jeune Spock * James Henrie est un étudiant Vulcain terrorisant Spock * Colby Paul est un étudiant Vulcain terrorisant Spock * Cody Klop est un étudiant Vulcain terrorisant Spock * Akiva Goldsman est un membre du Conseil Vulcain *Anna Katarina est une membre du Conseil Vulcain * Douglas Tait est un alien au long visage dans le Shipyard bar * Tony Guma est Lew le tenancier du Shipyard bar *Gerald W. Abrams est un Barfly * James McGrath, Jr. est un Barfly * Jason Matthew Smith est un Cadet affecté à l'USS Enterprise * Marcus Young est un Cadet affecté à l'USS Enterprise * Robert Clendenin est un travailleur du chantier navale * Darlena Tejeiro est une officier de vol * Reggie Lee est un examinateur à l'Académie de Starfleet * Jeffrey Byron est un examinateur à l'Académie de Starfleet * Jonathan Dixon est un officier participant à l'examen à l'Académie de Starfleet * Tyler Perry est Richard Barnett * Ben Binswagner est James Komack * Margot Farley est la sténographe du Conseil de l'Académie de Starfleet * Paul McGillion est le responsable des barraquements à l'Académie de Starfleet * Lisa Vidal est l'officière des barraquements à l'Académie de Starfleet * Alex Nevil est l'officier des navettes à l'Académie de Starfleet * Kimberly Arland est une Cadète alien à l'Académie de Starfleet * Sufe M. Bradshaw est un Cadet alien à l'Académie de Starfleet * Jeff Chase est un Cadet alien à l'Académie de Starfleet * Charlie Haugk est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Nana Hill est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Michael Saglimbeni est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise * John Blackman est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Jack Millard est un personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Shaela Luter est une personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Sabrina Morris est une personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Michelle Parylak est une personnel de l'USS Enterprise * Oz Perkins est Hawkins * Amanda Foreman est Hannity - * Michael Berry, Jr. est un [[personnel du Narada|officier tactique Romulien du Narada]] * Lucia Rijker est l'[[personnel du Narada|officier Romulien des communications du Narada]] * Pasha Lychnikoff est un [[personnel du Narada|Commander Romulien du Narada]] * Matthew Beisner est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] * Neville Page est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] * Jesper Inglis est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] * Marlene Forte est la chef de la téléportation de l'USS Enterprise * Leonard O. Turner est un ancien Vulcain * Mark Bramhall est un ancien Vulcain * Ronald F. Hoiseck est un ancien Vulcain * Irene Roseen est une ancienne Vulcaine * Jeff O'Haco est un ancien Vulcain * Scottie Thompson est l'épouse de Nero * Deep Roy est Keenser * Majel Barrett Roddenberry est la voix de l'ordinateur ;Non-crédités *J.J. Abrams est la voix du policier de l'Iowa *Adam Absinthe est un prisonnier *Tansy Alexander est Alice Rawlings *James Anderson est un soldat blessé *Rico E. Anderson est un membre du Conseil de l'Académie de Starfleet *LaDesha Ard est un cadet *Richard Arnold est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] *Leslie Augustine est un médecin *Jonathan Baca est un cadet *Corey Becker est un cadet *Leonard Baligaya est un cadet *Stefon Benson est un cadet *Jeff Boehm est un Cadet à l'Académie de Starfleet *Anthony Bonaventura est un travailleur sur les docks*Bill T. Brown est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] *Susse Budde est une technicienne médicale *Neil S. Bulk est un cadet *Sawyer Burke est un étudiant Vulcain *Anton Burman est un étudiant Vulcain *James Cawley est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Olivia London Choate est un alien de Starfleet *Tiffany Collie *Zachary Culbertson est un cadet *Calvin Dean est un officier de la sécurité *Robert Dierx est un cadet *Christopher Doohan est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Robin Atkin Downes est la voix des Vulcains et Romuliens (chants et dialogue) *April Marie Eden est une employée du Shipyard bar *Owen Tanner Edinger est un cadet *Ken Edling est un médecin *Yuri Elvin est un officier de la sécurité *Kristine Fong est un cadet *Massi Furlan est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Mary Grace est une employée du Shipyard bar *Wyatt Gray est un cadet *Joshua Greene est une doublure de James T. Kirk dans la grotte *Jeff L. Green est un officier de la sécurité *Nancy Guerriero *Tania Gunadi est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative)|personnel alien de l'USS Enterprise]] *Aaron Haedt est un médecin *Justin Rodgers Hall est officier de la sécurité *Song Han est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Melanie Harrison est une technicienne médicale *Arlo Hemphill est un travailleur aux chantiers navals *Rachel Jean Howard est une cadet *Elizabeth Ingalls est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Nikka Ischelle est un employé du Shipyard bar *Rick Ituarte est un instructeur à l'Académie de Starfleet *James Jolly *Johnny *Jason Michael Johnson est un Cadet alien à l'Académie de Starfleet *Jillian Johnston est une cadet *Christopher Jude est un Vulcain *Jolene Kay est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Sarah Klaren *Josef S. Klus est un [[personnel du Narada|ingénieur Romulien du Narada]] *Makiko Konishi est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Michelle Lang *Joyce Lasley est un instructeur à l'Académie de Starfleet *Bryan Lee est un cadet *Daniel D. Lee est un Commander de Starfleet *Dominie Lee *Anne Marie Leighton est un officier de Starfleet *Michelle Lenhardt as a [[USS Kelvin personnel#Bridge crew|USS Kelvin crewmember]] *Steve Luna est un Lieutenant *Justin Malachi est un cadet *Nav Mann est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] *Taylor McCluskey *Matthew McGregor est un cadet *Andrew Mew est un officier *Patrizia Milano est Erika Biordi *Kevin Moser *Wednesday Mourning est une employée du Shipyard bar *David Narloch est un Cadet à l'Académie de Starfleet *Jonathan Newkerk est un cadet*Jacob Newton est un Cadet à l'Académie de Starfleet dans le Shipyard Bar *Westley Nguyen est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Jim Nieb est un consommateur du Shipyard bar *Jeffery Quinn est un scientifique Vulcain *Andres Perez-Molina *Mark Phelan est un [[personnel du Narada|personnel Romulien du Narada]] * Woody Porter est un membre du Conseil de l'Académie de Starfleet *Rahvaunia est un enseignant à l'Académie de Starfleet *Kristen Rakes *Jessica Lauren Richmond *Renie Rivas est un cadet *Bertrand Roberson, Jr. est un Cadet à l'Académie de Starfleet *David Rodriguez est un cadet *Paul D. Rosa est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Paul Sass est un administrateur de Starfleet *Roger Schueller est un ingénieur *Kyle Scudiere est un cadet *Ramona Seymour est un cadet *Eamon Sheehan *Justin Shenkarow *W. Morgan Sheppard est un membre du Conseil Vulcain *Katie Soo est un garde de Starfleet *Arne Starr est un [[personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative)|personnel de l'USS Enterprise]] *Renee Taglia *David Jean Thomas *Sean Michael Tilghman est un étudiant Vulcain *Barron Toler *Paul Sutherlin Torrez est un employé du Shipyard bar *Paul Townsend est un officier de la sécurité *Errik Tustenuggee est Cartwright (incertain) *Ravi Valleti est un Cadet à l'Académie de Starfleet *Jason Vaughn est un cadet *Brian Vowell est un cadet *Brian Waller est un Vulcain *Steve Wharton est un cadet *Wil Wheaton est la [[personnel du Narada|voix du personnel Romulien du Narada]] *Jerry Wible est un taravailleur du chantier navale de Riverside *Devin Williamson est Joe Fueller *John Williamson est un mécanicien *Brianna Womick est un cadet *Lynnanne Zager est la voix de l'ordinateur *'Alex' et Sufi sont des cadets de Starfleet http://hitokirivader.livejournal.com/59595.html * Acteurs inconnus : ** la voix de Christine Chapel ** Nensi Chandra ** Mark Lenard ** Gretchen Lui ** Freemon Richter ;Acteurs de scènes supprimées * Tad Atkinson est un prisonnier alien sur Rura Penthe * Diora Baird est une cadette Orionne * John Alan Bartlebaugh est un garde Klingon * Fran Bennett est un Vulcain * Paul A. Brown est un alien * Terryl Daluz est un garde Klingon * Mark Casimir Dyniewicz est un prisonnier sur Rura Penthe * Victor Garber est l'interrogateur Klingon]] * Tommy Germanovich est un prisonnier alien sur Rura Penthe * Brad William Henke est l'oncle de James T. Kirk * Jill Lover est une Vulcaine * Michael Lovern est un prisonnier sur Rura Penthe * Brandon Stacy est un garde Klingon * T.J. Storm est un garde Klingon * Logan Strand est la doublure pour Nero *Scott Trimble est un garde Klingon * Jenna Vaughn est bébé Spock *James D. Weston II est un garde Klingon Références *'Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...)' : secteur 47 / Delta Vega (système vulcain) / système laurentien / planète pénitentiaire klingonne / Romulus / système de Sol / Terre / trou noir / système vulcain / Vulcain *'Espèces intelligentes et organisations' : Fédération des Planètes Unies (Académie de Starfleet - Starfleet) / Humain / Klingon / Orion / Romulien (Empire Stellaire Romulien) / Vulcain (Académie des Sciences de Vulcain) *'Personnages' : Archer / Ayel / Pavel Chekov (chronologie alternative) / Amanda Grayson / Amanda Grayson (chronologie alternative) / Humains inconnus (chronologie alternative) / George Kirk / George Kirk (chronologie alternative) / James T. Kirk / James T. Kirk (chronologie alternative) / Winona Kirk / Leonard H. McCoy (chronologie alternative) / Nero / Olsen / Personnel de l'Académie de Starfleet (chronologie alternative) / Personnel inconnu de l'Académie de Starfleet (chronologie alternative) / Personnel inconnu de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701 (chronologie alternative) / Personnel de l'USS Kelvin NCC-0514 / Christopher Pike (chronologie alternative) / R. Robau / R. Robau (chronologie alternative) / Sarek / Sarek (chronologie alternative) / Montgomery Scott (chronologie alternative) / Spock / Spock (chronologie alternative) / Hikaru Sulu (chronologie alternative) / Nyota Uhura (chronologie alternative) / Vader (chronologie alternative) / Visiteurs du Shipyard bar / Vulcains inconnus (chronologie alternative) *'Vaisseaux, stations et engins' : / / / / / Moore / Narada / navette 43 / navette médicale 37 / / / *'Armement et Technologie' : amortisseur inertiel extérieur / appareil à énergie à haute impulsion / ciblage électromagnétique / compensateur gravitationnel / hoverbike / laboratoire détecteur longue portée / matière rouge / moto / navette / panneau de commande de la turbine hydraulique / phaseur / téléporteur / valve de libération de turbine / voiture / verrou de particules *'Autres' : 47 / 2233 / 2240s / 2255 / 2258 / 2387 / Amiral / appel de détresse / aviophobie / beagle / brandy saurien / cadet / capitaine / cardassien sunrise / chantier naval de Riverside / chef-ingénieur / chef de la téléportation / code déontologique 1743 / code de Starfleet / corvette / différentiel temporel / divorce / docteur / escrime / Iowa / Kobayashi Maru / Kohlinar / limace centaurienne / manoeuvre bravo 6 / manoeuvre d'évitement delta 5 / mouche vulcaine / Nokia / officier de communications / officier de la sécurité / ordre initial 13 / policier / pomme / premier officier / puce de melvaran / règlement de Starfleet / Riverside / San Francisco / slusho / Thé de feu klabnien / xénolinguistique / zona andorien Liens externes * Site officiel du film * Star Trek (film) sur StarTrek.com * * * Audimat en France pour sa 1ère diffusion à la télévision (TNT) ca:Star Trek XI: El futur comença bg:Стар Трек (филм) cs:Star Trek (film) de:Star Trek (Film) en:Star Trek (film) es:Star Trek (film) it:Star Trek (film) ja:スター・トレック nl:Star Trek (film) pl:Star Trek XI pt:Star Trek XI: The Future Begins ru:Звёздный путь (фильм) sv:Star Trek XI Catégorie:Star Trek